


Lightning Flashes

by TrinityEverett



Category: Castle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityEverett/pseuds/TrinityEverett
Summary: Richard Castle gets the surprise of his life and looks to his longtime friend, Kate Beckett, for support. Will she be able to step up and help him with his newest challenge? - Caskett, AU.
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Lightning Flashes**

**A Caskett AU**

* * *

_"And when I looked down at her, this feeling hit me. Like I'd been struck by lightning. It was love. That instant, inexplicable love you can only feel for your child." – Richard Castle_

* * *

"I don't know what I'm doing, Kate."

"And you think _I_ do?" she blurts out, incredulous.

It comes out more than a little snappish, she knows, but he cannot honestly be serious. He knows nothing, it's true, but she knows even less than that! Turning to her for anything more than moral support is a terrible idea. The most she can do is pace with him, and she's already doing a pretty good job of that.

"No, no, I know you're just as clueless as I am," he sighs, scrubbing a hand over his face. She softens a touch; his distress is genuine, as is his confusion. "Erm, sorry. That sounded bad."

Kate laughs, giving her head a shake. "No, you're right. I don't know what to tell you; it's the blind leading the blind right now, Rick."

"Yeah," he breathes, rubbing his face again. "I'm just–"

"Freaking out," she supplies, nodding when he nods.

"To put it mildly. You're the cop, is this even legal? Can she do this? Isn't it abandonment or something?"

Beckett blinks, looking to the massive pile of stuff that had been dropped on their – his – doorstep. It's not enough, either; he's going to need more, so much more.

"Well, I'm a cop, not a lawyer, but technically no, I think. She drew up a custodial rights agreement, turning sole custody over to you provided you sign–"

"Which is _insane_ , because I have no idea what to do with a _baby_ –"

"Yes, well, your lack of experience aside, I think that from a legal standpoint she did it the right way. Or she's trying to. Assuming you sign the form acknowledging paternity, I believe everything else will be legal. You could check with a lawyer – and you probably should – but I don't think it would change the answer about legality of it. You could contest it, or refuse to sign, but she could take you to court and force a paternity test, I think. Which… that could work in your favor if you're not sure," she suggests.

Rick shakes his head, wincing sheepishly. "No, no I'm sure. That part's definitely true."

"Yeah, I figured. Even so, you could try to contest it, I guess, but that's almost guaranteed to get messy. And I don't know that the court would handle it differently if you did. I also don't know what would happen to…" she trails off, glancing toward the carrier sitting at the base of the couch again before looking back at him.

Her friend exhales, pacing again only to stop midway across the living room. He looks so lost, her heart clenches in sympathy. She would be freaking out if she were in his place. Hell, she's freaking out now.

"So, what you're saying is you can't arrest her?"

Kate snorts. "Sadly, Rick, I cannot arrest your ex-girlfriend for this."

He looks hopeful. "Does that mean you can arrest her for something else?"

She rolls her eyes, letting that slide and focusing on the crisis at hand. "Look, she had to believe you'll take good care of the baby, that's why she's trying to turn custody over to you."

He sighs, but nods.

"What about your mom?" she asks, steering him away from the idea of her putting his ex in cuffs and back to the more present issues. "Could you call her?"

Rick shakes his head, pacing past her. "She's touring for the next month and a half, so she's not in the city. Plus, she'll murder me if I interrupt her big run."

Even after all these years, the relationship between Rick and his mother still baffles her. If the shoe were on the other foot, her mother would've been her first call. And Johanna would've been here in a heartbeat, no hesitation, no concern for her work commitments. Surely Martha would do the same if she found out her only son had become a dad without any notice at all?

"She could help, though. Better than I can. Besides, don't you think she should know before she comes back from her tour and gets a shock?"

Rick exhales. "I'll tell her, Kate. I will. Just… not tonight. I just want to get through tonight and tomorrow, and figure out what _I'm_ going to do, then I'll figure out what to tell her."

"Okay," she says instead of pushing. He's not in the mood to debate about his mother's priorities, or his perception of his mother's priorities. "That's fair. Wanting to get your footing first is fair."

He nods. "I'm just glad you're here and you have my back." He gives her an uneasy smile she returns without a second thought. She is here, and she'll do whatever she can for him.

This is what they do for one another, take on the challenges that get thrown at them, keep each other grounded. He helped her through her mother's death, helps her every day to keep her from getting lost in her grief; she can do this with him.

"Yeah," Kate breathes, stepping into his side, resting her cheek on his bicep. Her arm winds around him, offering him the comfort of the embrace he so often provides her. "I have your back, Rick."

His lips touch her hair, just as they have a million times before, but she gives herself an extra few seconds to relish in the affection. This is big for him, for his life, which means it's big for her, too. Differently, of course, but still big.

"Okay, here's what I think: first order of business is to figure out what she has already and what she needs," Castle says, though it sounds more like a question. "And then call someone to bring in whatever we don't have? I'm sure I can find a service to go shopping for me, even at this hour."

"Rick," she starts, glancing across the room to where the carrier sits. "Maybe–"

"Oh, and we'll have to figure out where she's going to sleep – tonight, I mean. I can't leave a baby to sleep on the living room floor, or in the carrier, can I?"

"Rick," she tries again, but he's oblivious to her efforts.

"Meredith did say something about a portable crib. We could set that up in my ro–"

"Castle," Kate snaps, yanking him from of his rapid-fire spiral. "Why don't you start by holding her?"

He blinks, his brow furrowing in confusion before her words sink in and the frantic look in his eyes fades.

"I'll do a quick inventory and then figure out where to put all the stuff Meredith brought for now. You just… hold the baby. Hold your daughter."

He nods, his shoulders sinking. "Right. I should've thought of that."

Beckett shakes her head, rubbing his arms with both hands. "Cut yourself some slack, Rick. You're overwhelmed. This wasn't exactly the Saturday you were preparing for."

"Yeah, that's an understatement. Plan for a poker game, get a baby instead."

She laughs, giving his arms a gentle squeeze before releasing him to cross the room and drop beside the car seat carrier. She moves behind them, grabbing the first of the bags and opening it to see what exactly Meredith Dixon had left with the baby.

"She looks like me," Rick says after a few seconds. "My mother, too, but I see myself in her face."

Beckett smiles, glancing down at them. "She's cute enough, I guess," she teases.

"Hey."

Pursing her lips to avoid laughing, she reaches out a hand and gives the back of his neck a squeeze. Her experience with babies being what it is – non-existent – she doesn't have much to offer in the way of advice or comparison, but she can admit that the kid in front of her with her shock of red hair and sweet bow lips is cuter than most usually are.

"What's her name? You said Meredith hadn't picked something yet. Not that you've had a lot of time to think about it yourself, but–"

"Alexis." He reaches out a hand, touching the soft green baby blanket. "Alexis Harper."

"Castle," she adds, waiting for his eyes to meet hers. "Alexis Harper Castle, yeah?"

Rick's lips lift. "Yeah. Alexis Harper Castle. That's you, Pumpkin," he says, addressing the baby. "Sorry you had an identity crisis for a few weeks, but we worked that out, didn't we?"

The baby sleeps on, her lips pursed in the same expression Rick sports when he's deep in thought. Rick brushes gentle fingertips over Alexis's forehead, moving down her face and stroking her cheek.

"There's a lot going on right now, I know, but we'll work it out. Don't worry about any of it."

Kate holds her breath as he fumbles his way through moving the handle of the carrier back and slipping his large hands underneath the tiny girl. Alexis stirs as Rick lifts her, making a soft sound, but doesn't wake as he gets her settled on his chest.

They both exhale once he's seated on the couch, looking down at the baby as she sleeps on, oblivious to the upheaval around her.

"Oh," Rick breathes, dipping his head, dusting his lips over Alexis's hair. "Wow."

Wow is right. His face is light with wonder, awe, and she feels her throat tighten. "Yeah," she clears her throat. "I'll just get this stuff set up. Let you two bond."

"Kate." Rick catches her hand before she can make a strategic retreat and get the flutter of her heart under control. "There's time," he says. "Sit with us for a little while, then we'll deal with it."

She gives a slow nod, lowering beside them. Rick murmurs a thank you, his fingers slipping over hers. She squeezes his hand in return.

Kate alternates between watching him and watching Alexis, cataloging more similarities between them. She narrows her eyes when Rick catches her, but he doesn't tease. He just smiles, allowing her to see that while there's still hesitance in his gaze, something else burns bright in his eyes, too.

"You're in love, aren't you?"

He chuckles, making a face when the movement jostles Alexis. The baby doesn't wake, allowing them to relax for the moment. "Little bit, yeah."

"I can tell." She grins, resting her chin on his arm. He's smitten and it's, well, pretty damn attractive. (She's never going to tell him that, though. He already knows he's good looking; she's not going to give his ego too much of a boost.)

"You know, I'm sure I'm going to freak out again the second she starts crying, but this is nice. I can do this."

Kate rubs his arm. "You can do this even when she starts crying, Rick."

Rick offers her a grateful smile, lowering his chin at the praise. Kate stretches up, dusting a kiss over his cheek, allowing her lips to linger against his skin.

"I'll go get that crib thing set up in your room."

"Thanks, Kate."

She's careful when she stands, giving Rick and the baby one last glance over her shoulder as she hauls some of the baby gear into her friend's bedroom. Rick's attention has already returned to his tiny daughter, and she watches him count Alexis's tiny fingers and touch her button nose.

Jeez, he really has a kid. Rick Castle, a man she's been friends with for over a decade, a man she's fought hard not to love (only to fail and fail spectacularly) has a _kid_. A tiny, beautiful child he already loves beyond reason. And she has a front row seat to it all. To the joys and the insanity, the smiles and the laughter – the tears, too. There's an entire lifetime of experiences ahead of them, and she gets to be a part of it if he lets her. She might not have a clue what to do with the little thing in his arms, but she hopes she gets to be a part of it.

Kate exhales, lifting the portable crib and arranging it by the side of the bed that Rick usually sleeps on (when he's not sprawled in the middle, that is), making sure he'll be able to get up without tripping and falling. Most of the time, she won't be here to help with the midnight feedings and diaper changes, but she can at least make it easier for him to get around when he gets up with the baby.

A sharp cry pierces the quiet, followed by a panicked call of her name.

"Help!" he adds, just in case she hadn't figured out why he's summoning her.

"Coming!"

Kate puts the rest of the baby's things on the chair, making sure nothing's in the walkway before she returns to the living room to back Rick up.

Together they spend the rest of the evening walking the floor and figuring out diapers and formula, how to hold and soothe the baby without freaking out. It's not a perfect system, they're both fumbling and inept at best, but they make it through the first few hours without issue, without needing to call in reinforcements from the outside world. It seems to be enough for Castle, making it enough for her.

The rest, whatever that might entail, will follow.

* * *

_Prompted a long, long time ago by Anon: "Kate and Rick have been best friend's for a long time. She keeps him grounded what with his new found author fame, he keeps her life lively and fun. But one day a knock on the door changes everything. Meredith, Castle's ex flame shows up baby(Alexis) in hand. Meredith shoves the baby to Castle and tells him she's off to Hollywood to be an actress and has no time for a baby. Kate suddenly finds herself in the mom role to a gorgeous baby girl. Will this change her best friend status also? :D"_

_I have no idea if you're still reading Castle fanfic at this point, Anon, and I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this story for you. I hope if you're still here, that you enjoyed it!_

_6 years ago today I took a leap and posted my very first Castle fanfic,_ Give Her Joy _. Now, 6 years and hundreds of Castle drabbles, ficlets, and full size fics later, I wanted to take a moment to express my extraordinary gratitude to each and every one of you for your support, your kind words, the way you make me think about my writing and help me to become a better writer. Thank you all for reading this story and thank you all for reading every story that I've written and will write._

_Until next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Lightning Flashes - Chapter Two**

* * *

"So hey, I was thinking," Rick starts before she's able to do more than say hello, his voice coming fast and eager over her phone speaker. "We'll come pick you up after your shift and get some food, then we'll introduce Alexis to the park?"

The file in her hand lands on her desk with a soft thud. "You haven't taken her to the park yet? Rick, that's so sad."

"I-well, I wanted to make sure she had had all of her shots before I took her out for long stretches of time. I've been reading up; do you know how filthy a public park can be? How many people and germs go through there daily? Especially in this city? It would be crazy to take a baby out in that!"

Kate smothers a laugh. Her friend has embraced fatherhood wholeheartedly in the last few weeks, making up for his lack of preparation before Alexis was born by diving into researching. His new knowledge of germs is just one subject in a long line of things he has shared (and overshared) since the night his ex-girlfriend had dropped her baby off on his doorstep and passed him the proverbial parenting baton. And right along with him, Kate has learned more about diapers, formula, and replacing regular bottles with more lifelike nipples to get babies to latch on than she'd ever expected or wanted to know.

But it's nice, too. In a weird kind of way. She hates seeing her friend off-balance, especially given how steady he usually is, how steady he's always been for her. Watching Rick grow more comfortable as a father, seeing his panic start to fade with each day that Alexis is with him, it's something special. Comforting in its own way. Even if she does end up on the receiving end of his random parenting factoids more often than not.

And then there's Alexis. Beautiful Alexis with her sweet little cheeks and bright, knowing eyes. She's blossoming as well, interacting more with each passing day as she settles into life with Rick.

"Kate?" he prompts, jostling her from her musings.

"Hmm?" she clears her throat. "Sorry, multitasking. We caught another case this morning; I can't promise that I'll be able to get out of here at the end of my shift, as much as I want to."

"Well, I guess that's a good reason for a raincheck," Rick teases.

She chuckles. "Yeah, doing my job is a pretty good excuse. Besides, it'll get dark pretty soon after my shift, you know. If not before my shift even ends."

She can picture his mouth opening and closing, can see the (adorable) befuddled furrow of his brow. "Right. Right," he murmurs. "Sorry, I didn't think about that."

Her lips lift. "Don't be sorry. You're a little nocturnal right now; I don't blame you for thinking it's a perfectly reasonable thing to be out and about after dark."

"Don't remind me," he groans. "She was up every two or three hours last night. I can't really remember which; it's all starting to run together at this point."

"Poor thing."

"Her or me?"

"Mmm, which do you think?"

"I'll pretend that was concern for my well-being, too, thanks."

She laughs, shaking her head. "Even more reason for you to stay in tonight." She checks her watch. "Why don't I call you later and let you know how things are looking. If I can make it over early enough, I'll bring food to you."

She can practically hear him relax and makes a mental note to check in on him after work anyway, even if she can't make it to his place tonight. No matter how well he's dealing with the changes, his life has been turned upside down and that's hard.

"Thanks, Kate. That would be really good."

Yeah, she's definitely sending him dinner tonight, whether she joins him or not. Take one thing off his plate.

"Kay," she agrees, glancing around the room. "Listen, Rick, I have to go. I'll call you later."

"Okay, good luck on your case. Tell me all about it later, especially if it's gruesome."

Her eyes roll on their own accord. He sounds like a mad man when he talks like that. "I'll see what I can do to entertain you."

"You're the best," he says, cheerful as ever in spite of his sleep deprivation. Clearly just the possibility of adult interaction is enough to lift his spirits.

"Goodbye, Castle."

She hangs up, reaching for the case file again. Well, if she wants to be able to have dinner with Castle and Alexis, she needs to get to work.

"So," Esposito drawls, striding over to her desk. He's been at the precinct since the beginning of last summer and, even though she'd enjoyed working alone for years, they've found an easy rhythm to working together in the year and a half since he'd started. He thinks he's so sly and funny, though. At the beginning it had driven her crazy, but she's gotten used to the cocky upturn of his lips and knows that's just how he is.

"So?" she asks. She can already guess where this is going. It's not the first time he's come over to her desk with this look on his face. It's not even the first time it has been about Castle, though he doesn't know that.

"Boyfriend?" he asks.

Beckett rolls her eyes. "What've you got for me Esposito?"

"Questions. That's what I've got."

She snorts. "Yeah, me too. Like what happened to our _victim_."

Esposito chuckles. "Yeah, there's that. But I'm also interested in the phone call you were just having. It looked like you were enjoying it."

"And I don't care. Financials, Espo. Get them for me. I want to get the guy who did this sooner rather than later."

"Why? You got a date?"

She sighs, rubbing her hands over her face. "I miss Ryan." At least when the newest member of their team is here, Esposito has someone to distract him and she's able to do her job without playing twenty questions. With Kevin Ryan on loan back to Narcotics for the time being, all her fellow detective's teasing is reflected right back at her.

"Yeah, me too," Esposito agrees. "But you're changing the subject again, Beckett."

She points to his desk. "Go away. Get me financials."

Her fellow detective grins, tapping the chair opposite her desk. "Alright, if we're not in a sharing mood."

"I'm never in a sharing mood," she retorts, opening the case file and looking over the first witness statement on record. "Case, Detective Esposito. Work the case you're being paid to investigate, not my life."

He grins over his shoulder, already halfway to his desk. Beckett shakes her head. As bothersome as he is, she likes the guy. He's a good cop and he knows his stuff, he's just also a massive gossip. She's been careful to keep her private life separate from her precinct life, which only adds jet fuel to Esposito's curiosity whenever the two start to mix. But she won't cave; the last thing she needs, and the last thing Rick needs is to put his life under the microscope this early in the game. It'll be hard for him to navigate the press and publicity as it is, he doesn't need to be under scrutiny when he's around her as well.

Besides, it's kind of fun to have a secret that doesn't involve the case she won't allow herself to look at anymore, the case her captain, her therapist, and her friend convinced her to put away last year. Driving Esposito insane is just a secondary bonus.

Now she just needs to decide what to get for dinner and hope she's able to make it out of the precinct in time to eat it with Rick and Alexis (well, just Rick, really, but Alexis isn't exactly intrusive).

At ten til eight, she gives in and calls Rosetti's, directing them toward Rick's apartment with an order full of his favorites. A text to Castle follows the order, apologizing for not being able to make it to eat with him.

_"But food is on its way,"_ she adds. _"Get some rest after you eat. I'll check on you in the morning."_

Rick's response is a predictable joke and she rolls her eyes, putting her phone aside and going back to work.

* * *

She leaves the precinct almost two hours later, after the watch commander on duty kicks them out to make room for the next shift. There are about eight missed texts from Castle – more jokes, a couple thanking her for dinner, one or two inviting her over anyway – and she finds herself steering toward the loft instead of her own place. On the way up in the elevator, she makes a deal with herself that she'll only stay for a little while then she'll head home and get some rest.

Rick greets her at the door with the baby in his arms, waving one of Alexis's little hands. She laughs at the baby's unimpressed face, waving back.

"Everyone's a critic," she quips, brushing her fingers over the baby's forehead. "Was the food okay?"

Rick chuckles, moving aside to allow her to step past him and come inside. "Yeah, everything was delicious. Saved you some if you want."

Her stomach growls, tattling on her even as she's about to deny that she's hungry. Castle grins, smug in his validation. "Come eat," he insists, moving into the kitchen. "How's the case going?"

She exhales, shaking her head. "We're nowhere," she says, nudging him away from the counter and the containers of excess food he's left for her. She can get her own meal; he needs to go sit down and see if he can lull Alexis to sleep.

"Nowhere?" Rick repeats, moving to the oven to preheat it so she doesn't have to use the microwave. He steps back over to her, leaning against the counter. "Well, tell me about it."

She shakes her head, exhaling. "Don't worry about it. I've got Espo looking at possible connections between the victim and organized crime."

"Organized crime?" Rick looks intrigued, which is the polar opposite of what she'd intended.

"Mhmm," she hums, scooping from another take out box.

"Well, what makes you think organized crime?"

She glances over her shoulder, shaking her head at him. "Rick, I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I know you," she says. "You'll either use it in a book, which will get me in trouble for discussing an active case-"

"Well, it won't be active by the time the book comes out," he offers, quirking a grin.

"Or you'll try to meddle. And I do not want you finding one of your 'guys' and putting feelers out. The last thing we need is Ricky Castle poking around and letting someone know we're onto them."

Not to mention, she can't have him putting himself in danger with Alexis at home; he can't be taking stupid risks like he has in the past for the sake of "research."

Her friend gasps. "I would nev-okay, I probably would. You're totally right."

"Uh huh. And _that_ is why I'm leaving this discussion at that." She taps his nose with her final word. "Go sit down, Rick. Try to get her to sleep."

He snorts. "Are say that like I haven't been doing exactly that for the last hour. We have had a bottle and a bath and about three hundred laps around the downstairs, and she's still happily wide awake."

Kate clucks her tongue. "Poor baby," she offers, reaching out to touch the baby's hand, stroking her little fingers. "Did your dad mix sugar in your bottle accidentally?"

"Hey now." He grins, swaying with the baby. "Maybe she was waiting up to see you."

"Me?" she asks, leaving her plate on the counter and stepping into their space. "Were you waiting for me or is Daddy being ridiculous again?"

Rick passes Alexis over – his part in the hand off is easy and natural while her breath catches and her heart stutters as she fumbles to make sure Alexis is secure. Alexis sighs, sinking deeper into her arms, so trusting. Kate exhales, trying to slow her breathing and keep from tensing up. She's still getting the hang of this; each time she holds Alexis, it gets a little easier, but she still worries about dropping her or hurting her or holding her wrong.

"I'll heat this up for you," he says, reaching around her to finish serving up the leftovers.

"I-Rick, I can do that," she protests.

"Yeah, but you're holding the baby now." He grins, taking the plate to the oven and slipping it onto the rack.

"You were holding her a minute ago," she mutters, pulling Alexis closer anyway. She could probably do it herself, but then again, he's figured out the one-armed cradle already and she hasn't, so maybe he has a point about that.

"And she actually looks like she might be falling asleep with you," he adds. "So, please – god, please – keep doing what you're doing and let me handle the food."

She sighs, nodding. "Fine, but I'm also going to try doing what I'm doing from the couch. I was on my feet most of the day."

Thankfully, Alexis doesn't seem bothered by her change in position. Save for a tiny sigh, the girl doesn't fuss at all. Kate exhales, too, resting her elbow on a throw pillow for extra stability and offering the baby a smile.

"I heard you had a busy day today. I'd be exhausted if I were you, Alexis."

Alexis blinks up at Kate, yawning once before her eyelids slip shut.

"Yeah, you can tell us all about it later. When it's daylight, okay? Not in the middle of the night; Daddy needs to sleep. Just like I do," she adds, letting her head drop back. her eyes close on their own accord, lulled by Alexis's gentle, even breathing and the baby's warm weight in her arms.

"Kate." Soft fingers touch her cheek, pulling her from the gentle drift of her slumber.

"Mmm?" she manages, lifting an eyelid to find Rick smiling at her from his spot perched on the coffee table.

"Hey sleepy, food's ready."

She shifts, sitting up straighter when her arms drop to her lap unencumbered. "Shi-wh-where's-what happened?"

"Easy, easy. She's okay. She's asleep," Rick promises, resting steadying hands on her knees. "I took her upstairs; she's in her crib now."

"Oh," she exhales. "Sorry. I thought I'd dropped her."

"Don't be sorry. And I can also assure you, there's no chance of that happening; I thought you were gonna fight me when I first tried to take her from you."

Her cheeks heat. "I-well, can you blame me? I don't want hurt her!"

Her friend's smile grows tender. "I know, Kate. I know."

He moves to sit beside her, looping an arm around her shoulders and drawing her into a loose embrace.

"Smooth," she laughs, leaning on his shoulder.

"Oh, I'll do even better," he says, crowding into her space and reaching past her, bringing her plate back from the end table.

He offers her an unrepentant smirk, even as she gives him a light (completely unconvincing) shove.

"Dating scene a little slow lately, Castle? This how you get your thrills now?"

"This has always been how I get my thrills, Beckett," he says without missing a beat. She laughs. He's always been a shameless flirt, and she gives as much as she gets, but she can't help but wonder how much truth there could be to his words when his fingers brush her arm as he settles. "Now, eat up."

"You're just going to sit here and watch me?" she asks, lifting an eyebrow.

"Mmm, yep."

"Creepy." She takes a bite of her food, focusing on that instead of the warmth and security of his arm around her.

She can tell the moment he dozes off on her. His fingers relax against her sleeve and his breathing grows slow and even. A glance over her shoulder confirms her suspicions; he's passed out, head back on the couch, face slack, the exhaustion she'd seen in the lines on his cheeks gone for the moment.

"Rick," she murmurs, putting her plate aside and turning to face him. Her fingers slip down his cheek, moving along his jaw to stroke his ear. "Go to bed, Rick. You need to sleep while the baby's sleeping."

He hums, nodding. He makes no move to comply, though, leading her to believe his agreement is more reflexive than true acquiescence.

Beckett sighs, pinching his earlobe quickly. Rick jolts, his body tensing, ready to flee.

"Hey, hey. It's just me," she soothes.

"'Lexis?"

"She's fine," Kate insists. "Still sleeping. You need to sleep, too."

He exhales, sinking back into the leather. "Was sleeping," he grumbles. "You woke me up."

"Oh, you poor thing," she drawls, rolling her eyes as he heaves himself up from the couch. "Go to bed."

"Tuck me in?" he asks, swerving away from the pillow she swings at him.

"Go. I'll clean up out here and then I'll head home."

Her friend nods, hiding a yawn in his arm. "Okay. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Be asleep when I bring the monitor in to you."

"Aye aye."

Kate smiles, keeping her eyes on him until he disappears through the doorway to his bedroom.

She hears the first whine come through the baby monitor as she finishes taking care of the garbage and bites her lip. It's possible Alexis won't wake up, that she's just dreaming, that she–

The baby's quiet whine becomes a full-blown cry a moment later, spurring Kate into action. She jogs up the stairs and ducks into the nursery, finding herself grateful for the soft glow of the nightlight, because things have been rearranged since she was last here.

"You're okay," she offers, rubbing Alexis's belly with a gentle hand. "What's wrong, Alexis?"

The girl's face scrunches a little more, the precursor to another loud cry. Kate reaches into the crib again, slipping cautious hands underneath the baby and drawing her up against her shoulder.

"Shh, shh, you're okay," she coos, swaying. "I'm sure your daddy changed you when he brought you up. Are you hungry again?"

To her surprise, Alexis's indignation quiets as she holds her close. "Were you just lonely?" Kate asks against the girl's hair. "It's still new being in your room instead of Daddy's, isn't it?"

Little fingers flex against her shirt, gripping the fabric a second later.

"You're okay, though. Your room is so nice and safe. I see your bed and your fun fish mobile, and your teddy bear and oh, your monkey, too," Kate murmurs, naming nearly everything her eyes stumble over. "What's your monkey's name, Alexis? Is it Ralphie?" she asks, wincing at herself.

Kate scoops the monkey from the foot of the crib, tapping Alexis's cheek with one of the toy's paws. "What should we call him, hmm? What about Monkey Bunkey? Hey, that's cute. Alexis, Monkey Bunkey's here to talk to you," she singsongs, making the monkey kiss Alexis's cheek.

Oh, she's so glad Rick is in bed; there's no way she'll be able to live this down if he hears her gushing like this over a stuffed animal.

"Monkey Bunkey's here to keep you company. And Daddy's right down the stairs. Nothing to worry about, baby."

Careful not to block Alexis's face, she tucks the monkey into her chest beside the girl.

"There we go; we'll just cuddle for a little bit, you, me and Monkey Bunkey, and it'll all be okay. And you'll be able to sleep, Daddy will sleep, and I'll go home and sleep, too."

She sways on her feet, not trusting herself to sit in the rocking chair by the window. Instead she stays by the crib, occasionally pressing her nose to Alexis's hair and breathing in the sweet smell of baby shampoo.

Alexis falls asleep again not too long after Kate starts to hum a tune to a song she can't quite remember, and she sleeps on despite Kate's fumbled attempt at getting her back in the crib smoothly. Monkey Bunkey gets settled back in his spot as well before Kate drifts a knuckle over the baby's cheek.

"Night, sweet girl," she whispers. "Monkey Bunkey's got you and Daddy's not far away at all."

She tiptoes out of the nursery and into the hallway, blinking at the light coming from downstairs. She takes it slow on the stairs, making sure she's quiet and careful. Once she's back on the bottom floor, she kills most of the lights – leaving one on for when Rick needs to run upstairs later.

She swipes her phone and the baby monitor from the coffee table, padding into Rick's room. Kate smiles; either he'd left the light on for her or he'd fallen asleep before turning it off. As exhausted as he is, she's reasonably sure it was the latter as she sets the monitor down and reaches for the switch on the lamp on his nightstand.

"Monkey Bunkey, huh?" he rasps, catching her by surprise.

"Shu-wait, how did you hear that?"

"Went to the kitchen for water, heard you naming him." He grins.

"Shut up."

"No, no, I think it's cute," he says, blinking. "She okay?"

"Yeah, didn't even need to be changed. I just…"

"What?"

Beckett shrugs. "Obviously, I don't know much, but I think she was just lonely, maybe even a little scared, and wanted to make sure someone was still there."

Rick sits up on his elbows, frowning. "You think she's scared?"

"I-" she struggles. "I don't know. You just moved her up there a few days ago, right? She's probably still getting used to the room after having you snoring from three feet away for a month."

Castle chuckles, but his frown doesn't entirely disappear.

"Hey," Kate touches his chest, keeping him in place just in case he's about to bolt upstairs and bring the baby back down with him. "She's okay. She needs to get used to her room eventually."

"Yeah, yeah she does." He drops back. "Maybe that's why she woke up so often last night."

Kate slips her hand over his t-shirt, soothing him too. "Maybe. But she'll be okay, Rick. Just give it time. That's what the book said, right?"

He nods. "I just hate the idea of her being scared. She shouldn't be scared here at home."

"Maybe she's not. Maybe she's just lonely and used to the company. Before you know it, she'll be happily kicking you out of her room."

She pats his chest when he concedes that. "Now go back to sleep, I'm going to go home."

Rick yawns, pointing to the other side of the bed. She glances over to find the shirt and boxers she frequently steals when she stays over waiting for her in a neatly folded stack.

"Crash here tonight," he says. "I'm sure we'll be up early anyway. You won't have to worry about waking me when you leave for work."

She shouldn't, but she nods anyway. "Yeah, okay. Let me just…" She points toward the bathroom, getting to her feet and grabbing the clothes from "her" side of the bed.

Rick smiles, a bit dopey with drowsiness. "'Kay."

She emerges from the bathroom with a freshly washed face and clean teeth, her clothes from the day in hand. Draping them over the back of the chair on her side, Kate moves to the bed and checks the alarm on her phone. Satisfied that it'll wake her in time to run by her place in the morning, she slips under the covers beside her friend.

He's on his side facing her this time, but he doesn't react to her joining him and getting settled. Reaching out to brush his arm, she hopes he's not feigning sleep this time. He needs to rest.

"Night, Rick," she whispers.

She gets no response, not even his typical reply of "until tomorrow," but his lips lift at her touch. It's enough to put a smile on her face as she joins him in slumber.

* * *

_Surprise! This story got the most_ amazing _response as a oneshot that it made me truly think what could be next, how could these people grow together in this universe. So I've outlined more chapters to tell their story. I hope you enjoy the continuation as much as you enjoyed the first chapter. Thank you for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Lightning Flashes - Chapter Three**

* * *

Walking into the bullpen at the twelfth precinct and having all heads turn in her direction is entirely too reminiscent of junior high. If anything, it's worse than her school days, because when her coworkers begin to smile in a way that suggests they know something she doesn't, they're not just being obnoxious kids; she is absolutely, one hundred percent certain that she's not going to like whatever it is.

Beckett stops for a moment, eyeing them as well, before moving to her desk. Their eyes follow her the entire way, leaving her to tap her knuckles against the mouse pad and exhale. "Okay, what?" she asks, looking around, making eye contact with as many of them as possible. "What's going on? Do I have a 'kick me' sign on my back or something?"

A few of her observers look away, shamed into going back to what they're supposed to be doing. Others offer smug grins.

"What the hell is so funny?" she demands, lifting an eyebrow. A glare and the purse of her lips seems to be enough to quell a few of the smirks, but she notes that Esposito still looks particularly tickled.

"You wanna be on babysitting duty, Esposito?" she asks. "Because I have a suspect that I just had to cut loose that you can go watch for the rest of the night."

She's not sure what's extra funny about that, but the other detective's face breaks and laughter spills from his lips.

"Funny you should say that, Beckett, because you have a visitor."

She blinks. "Oh-kay? What does that have to do with putting you on a stakeout to teach you a lesson?"

He leans back in his chair, the self-satisfied smile making another appearance. "Why don't you go see for yourself? But I gotta tell you, it's pretty cute who you're getting visits from now. Surprising, but cute."

Her eyes narrow, but he doesn't back down.

"They're in the break room," he adds, reaching back for a file she's sure he isn't going to read.

_They_ are in the break room? She rubs her forehead, giving the file she'd been intending to start studying a long look. She needs to go back over her witness statements, try to find something to tie this guy in a real way to their crime.

"Fine. But while I'm in there, look this over for me and quit giggling."

Esposito catches the paper as she steps around him and makes her way to the break room. A glance over her shoulder shows that he's facing his desk and she waits until he (and a fair number of the other onlookers) seem otherwise occupied before she opens the door to the break room.

Laughter alerts her to the identity of her visitor before she even steps inside. After so many years of knowing him, she can recognize his laugh anywhere.

Still, it doesn't stop her from giving him an incredulous look as she pushes the door the rest of the way open and moves inside.

"Rick Castle, what are you doing here?"

He grins, lifting Alexis to his shoulder, rubbing a circle over her back. "We had an appointment a few blocks away and thought we'd come see you."

She nods, conscious of the uniformed officer standing at the sink making cutesy faces at Alexis. It isn't that she's upset that they're here, it's just… it's personal, they're personal; she doesn't need the whole precinct gawking at her or gossiping and analyzing her relationship with Rick.

"A few blocks away, huh?"

"Give or take twenty or twenty-five."

"Uh huh. So you're just saying hi?" she asks, lifting an eyebrow. She is well aware of Rick Castle and his alternative methods and motives; he is absolutely not above using Alexis for his personal gain.

Rick's head bobs. "Well, that, and bringing you this," he adds, lifting a travel cup of coffee from their favorite café. She accepts it, offering a small smile.

"Thanks. This will definitely help."

"You have a case?"

"See you later, cutie," Officer Weems jumps in, moving over to touch Alexis's hand. "Nice meeting you, Mr. Castle."

Kate's sure a quip is coming, but her friend surprises her. "You too, Officer," Castle says instead, peppering a kiss to Alexis's head.

"To answer your question," Beckett says without waiting for him to add anything, "yes, I have a case. I pretty much always have a case."

She sips her coffee, watching him shift Alexis. The baby squirms in his arms, looking around the room. Kate reaches out, rubbing her back. "Hey, Alexis, is Daddy parading you around for fun?"

Rick turns his daughter so Beckett can see her eyes. Alexis brightens when she spots Kate, drawing a grin from the detective, too.

"Showing her off is more like it. She's working her charm on everyone she meets today. Including you, Beckett. I saw your expression when you walked in here."

"Shush," she insists, shaking her head at his grin. "I know where this visit is going, Rick, and I can't leave."

"Just… a quick break," he tries. "A walk around the block, if nothing else. I haven't seen you in days, it feels like, and I know you're working too hard."

"Rick…"

" _Pleaaase?_ " he asks, lifting Alexis higher, pressing his cheek to his daughter's, letting the girl's bright blue eyes do additional pleading for him.

"Okay, okay," she concedes. "A walk around the block to clear my head doesn't sound too bad, actually."

Rick bounces, triumphant. "See, I knew that. I could see that on your face."

Her eyes narrow. "Watch it, buster. Insults aren't the way to sway me."

"No insult, just expressing my concern for your well being. Come on, let's walk. Before you–"

"Beckett," Esposito sticks his head into the break room. "I found something you're going to want to see."

Rick's shoulders drop, causing regret to lick at her gut. "So close," he murmurs, pressing a kiss to Alexis's hair.

"Sorry," Beckett apologies, taking a deep breath. "I'm off tomorrow afternoon – today I'm working a double – we can do something then?"

Her friend nods. "Trying to get rid of me?" he teases.

"Yep. Call me tomorrow and let me know where you wanna meet? We can take our walk then."

"Kay," he agrees, offering Alexis to her. Beckett doesn't take her from him, lifting the baby's hand instead and pecking a kiss against her little fingers. "See you tomorrow," she says, locking eyes with the girl before turning to the elder Castle. "See you tomorrow. And thank you for the coffee."

Rick cocks his head. "You're welcome. I'll uh, I'll just head home now."

He lifts the bag of Alexis's things to his shoulder, looking around before pulling the stroller from a corner. She waves to Alexis as he plants the girl in the seat, moving to hold the door for them.

She ignores Esposito's gleeful, inquisitive looks, waiting until Rick steers Alexis out of the bullpen and onto the elevator to turn to him.

"Don't."

"Oh no, no. I'm gonna."

"What'd you find, Detective?" she asks, ignoring the questions that start to spill from his mouth.

Esposito sighs. "Spoilsport."

"Yeah, I'm a spoilsport. I'm also trying to solve a murder. So, do you wanna help with that? Or am I going to have to do it all on my own? Again."

"Oh ho, you think you've done it on your own before?"

Beckett snorts. "I know I have. What do you think I was doing before you got here?"

Esposito waves a hand. "Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I looked at the witness statements like you said and something stuck out at me: everyone heard the shot but only half of them saw a guy matching Pearson's description."

"Except his alibi checks out," she says. "That's why we had to cut him loose."

"Yeah, but think about who corroborated that alibi? The owner of the club where our victim worked. That seems weird, doesn't it?"

Her brow furrows. "Yeah it does."

"Care to take a ride over there and see if anyone can tell us whether Pearson and Caroline crossed paths at the club at all?"

"Or whether Caroline and the owner did," she says, feeling the tug of a new thought at the edge of her brain. A new lead to follow. "Let's go."

Esposito nods, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair. "And on the way, I'm going to get you to talk about your boyfriend back there – _and_ his baby. And if I don't, Ryan will be pissed at me when he gets back."

She rolls her eyes, following him out of the bullpen.

"Yeah, good luck with that."

She gives him nothing.

* * *

"You're not mad at me for showing up at the precinct yesterday, are you?"

"No," she says, strolling beside Rick, bumping her shoulder against his. "I was just surprised to see you."

He looks skeptical, leading her to exhale and continue, "It's just… well, people always talk, but it got their tongues wagging a little more than normal. That's all."

Rick grins. "What'd they say? Was it good?"

She snorts. "Digging for compliments, Rick? That's a little sad. Do you want to know if Officer Weems thinks you're dreamy?" she teases.

"No," he says, then after a beat, "But _did_ she say anything?"

"No."

She leans over, checking Alexis's face. The girl sleeps on, oblivious to their conversation. "I'm just not sure the precinct is good for Alexis. You came in on a good day, but it can get crazy, too."

"Oh yeah, that's fair. I didn't think about that; I'll keep a better eye out next time."

She laughs. "Uh huh. That wasn't necessarily what I was trying to get you to take away from that."

"Oh, I know. But I'm still going to visit you and bring her. I'll just be careful."

Kate cocks her head. "Okay, okay," she sighs. "But if you expect me to be your wing woman with the uniforms – or anyone for that matter – you're fooling yourself. And I _will_ be kicking you out if you misbehave."

"Duly noted," Rick laughs. "I will never ask you to be my wing woman."

She hums, looping her arm through his. "See that you don't."

He lifts a hand from the stroller handle, patting her fingers lightly. "On another note, I brought food so we can just sit, and you can relax, since you were at work all night long."

And just like that, his over the top teasing has ended and he's back to being Rick; light-hearted, sweet Rick.

"That sounds great, thank you," she exhales, resting her cheek on his shoulder, lifting it a moment later when it proves uncomfortable to walk like that. Plus, she might just fall asleep if she gets too comfortable, and Rick always manages to help her let go of the tension and exhaustion she feels.

Her friend smiles. "I made your favorite, too."

"Mmm, you're spoiling me."

He pats her hand again. "More like buttering you up to tell me all about that case you were working when I stopped by."

"Rick," she groans. "I can't tell you. You know that."

"Yeah, I know. But it was worth a shot."

"Always gotta try, huh?" she asks, wry.

"Well yeah, wouldn't you?"

She squeezes his arm. "Of course. I will tell you that we got the guy – the victim's boss did it. Then he tried to play the good guy by alibiing our first suspect out and that's what got us onto him."

"That's good. Why'd he kill them – do you know?"

"Drugs, money. The victim was going to turn him in for embezzling from the business and using the money to score his next fix. It was actually kind of sad," she adds, frowning at the memory of the heartbroken look on the man's face. "He may end up in a rehab program in prison, but I don't know."

Rick nods, looking thoughtful. "I hope he manages to get clean."

She nods. "I do, too. It was just so… he lost his temper and a woman died. No premeditation, no malice. Just a guy who wanted to cover his ass and got mad."

Castle offers her a soft look, pressing his lips to her forehead. "I'm sorry. I know cases like that are hard."

"Yeah they are," she exhales, hoping he can't tell the way she leans into the touch of his lips, hoping the flip of her stomach isn't obvious. "They're all hard, but the senseless ones are worse."

"Yeah," he agrees.

"Thanks, Rick," she says after a moment, grateful for the chance to express herself without facing the judgement that sometimes rears its ugly head in the NYPD ranks when they even lean toward feeling anything but machismo and stoicism.

"Anytime. Now that we've made it to the park, pick where you want to sit; I'm starving. Aren't you starving?"

"I'm starving," she insists. "I've _been_ starving. You were the one insisting we take a leisurely stroll before we could sit and eat. I would've eaten sitting outside my apartment if you had let me."

"I'm just waiting for you to pick the right spot. All you had to do was tell me when you wanted to stop walking."

She rolls her eyes, pointing toward a tall tree. "Over there in the shade, okay?"

Rick steers the stroller off the pathway, moving toward the spot she'd indicated. She grabs the blanket from the shelf on the bottom of the stroller once they stop, spreading it out on the grass. Castle hands over the makeshift picnic basket once she finishes, turning to unwrap Alexis from her light blanket and lift her out.

Alexis stretches but Kate can't tell if the movement has disturbed her sleep or not. Rick cuddles his daughter, nuzzling her head and murmuring words of comfort as if he had, but she doesn't cry to indicate she's upset.

"She could've stayed in the stroller, you know."

"I–" he stops, gathering his thoughts. "Yeah, I know, but I also worry about someone coming along and grabbing it and running off with her."

"That's an… oddly specific concern, Castle. I think baby snatching in broad daylight has gone out of fashion, though, so you're probably safe to let her stay in the stroller for now."

Rick narrows his eyes. "Confident as you've made me now, I think I'll just hold her anyway."

She snickers, shrugging. "Suit yourself."

She holds out his food once he's settled, patting his knee. "You're sweet to be concerned, Rick. Just remember, you can move the stroller closer if you're worried." She cocks her head, the corners of her lips twitching. "And I can chase people down if I need to."

He grins. "I wouldn't mind seeing that."

Kate rolls her eyes. "Shut up and eat."

Her order makes his smile widen. "Speaking of shutting up, there are drinks in there, too. They should be chilled by now. I think I remember putting water and some… flavored something that looked good in the store."

"Thanks." She digs in the bag again, pulling two bottles of water from the cooler portion, handing his over with a gentle nudge of her knee against his.

Rick returns the nudge, shifting Alexis. "Anytime, Kate."

When it becomes apparent that he's not going to be able to eat his lunch one-handed, they come to a compromise of settling Alexis on the blanket between them and shielding her with their bodies from the few rays of sun that peek through the leaves.

"I did put sunscreen on her, but it never hurts to be safe."

"With hair that red? She might burn just thinking about the sun," Beckett murmurs, sipping her water.

Rick chuckles. "Yeah, going to the Hamptons with her will be interesting. She'll love it, playing in the pool, on the beach. She's going to practically live in the water during the summer, I can already picture it."

"You should ask your mom for advice," she suggests. "After all, she's pretty fair."

"Oh, I'm sure Mother will give me advice whether I ask for it or not," Castle says, dodging her swat. "But you're right; I don't know what it's like to burn easily and I don't want Alexis to be hurting or uncomfortable during the summers. So even if my mother just says to invest in industrial strength SPF 70, that'll be good to know."

Kate smiles into her sandwich. Every day he impresses her a little more with his devotion to Alexis, with the thought (and sometimes overthought) that he puts into taking care of the girl. It's not a surprise to see him diving in head-first; he's always been passionate about something with he puts his mind to it, but until Alexis came into his life, he'd largely focused that energy on his books, researching for his books, buying new trinkets to amuse him when he wanted to deal with neither of the first two things, and playing the careless playboy in the press.

"Yeah, exactly. It's better to know. You're going to buy her so many pool toys, aren't you?" she asks, reaching out and running a fingertip down Alexis's cheek.

"Would you expect any less of me?"

"Never."

He laughs. "I've already started looking for the best ones for infants."

"Of course you have. How could I think otherwise?" She takes another bite of her sandwich, sighing in contentment. "This is so good, Castle."

Rick sits up a little straighter. "I'm glad. I thought about doing that salad you like, but then I thought the lettuce might get too wilted in transit."

"Good call. This is just what I needed; something hearty. Besides, I had a pitiful excuse for a chef's salad for dinner last night and I'm not sure I want to see anything resembling romaine for a little while."

She takes another bite, nodding to herself. Turkey and roast beef with mushrooms and cheese melted on top is so much more appealing right now than a salad. "Yeah, way better."

Castle takes a bite of his own sandwich, looking pleased with himself. "And for dessert, there's a bag of cookies. Not homemade, but still good; I picked them up on our way to meet you, so they're fresh."

She grins, turning her attention back to Rick's daughter. "Oh, Alexis, you're not going to know what hit you when you start eating solid foods. I'm sure your dad will find some way to make you gourmet chicken fingers and dipping sauces instead of boring regular ketchup."

Rick laughs. "Why wait for her to start on solids, I want to do that next week for myself. You're invited, of course, so mark your calendar and tell the bad guys to quit for a night, because you're needed at Casa Castle."

Kate chuckles at his insistence, his enthusiasm for what had been an off-the-cuff suggestion on her part, smiling to herself. "Sure thing, Rick. Sure thing."

* * *

_Thank you all for giving this story such an amazing reception! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Lightning Flashes - Chapter Four**

* * *

"Oh, Katherine, darling it's good to see you. I didn't know you would be able to leave work so early today."

Kate smiles, relaxing into Martha's embrace. She's known the woman for years and never fails to feel like a kid when Rick's mother wraps her in her arms.

"I wasn't sure it was going to happen, but I closed my case and Montgomery let me clock out early."

"Wonderful! Oh, that's good to hear."

Kate nods, leaving it at that. Rick will no doubt grill her for as much as she's willing to share, but Martha is always content to let her dictate what gets said, asking only the bare minimum to make sure Kate's okay.

"How are you, Martha?" she asks, changing the subject entirely. It's easier that way, too. "How was your tour? Tell me all about it."

"Oh, now you've done it," Castle says, dodging his mother's swatting hand to offer to take Kate's jacket. "We're never going to stop hearing about it now."

"Hush, Castle," she says, shrugging out of her coat and passing it to him. "I'm talking to your mom."

Martha chuckles, hooking her arm through Kate's and leading her to the couch. "To answer your question, it was wonderful. The first few shows were a little rocky, but when are they not?"

She nods. Acting has never been something she's been interested in, but she'd been gaga for a boy in the drama club in high school and she remembers the painful first few shows from her decision to be in the audience every night to get his attention. (That relationship had most definitely not panned out, but judging by the reunion recap emails she had mostly browsed, he and his husband are very happy together.)

"But we found our stride and dazzled audiences the entire rest of the time," Martha continues, waving a hand for emphasis.

"I have no doubt about that," Kate says, patting Martha's arm. "What will you be doing now? Another tour? Another show?"

Rick's mother smiles. "Well, we do have a limited run here at home in the next few weeks – which you are, of course, invited to – and other than that, I'll be here for a few days helping Richard with little Alexis."

Kate glances toward the kitchen where Rick putters around grabbing ingredients from the pantry and fridge.

"Really?" she asks, trying her best to keep surprise from her voice.

Rick has had an… interesting relationship with his mother for as long as she's known him. It's part antagonistic, part fiercely devoted duo who have bonded over their lifetime of shared experiences and trials. Some days she can predict which version of them she'll see and others she finds herself surprised by which version of the pair gets to witness.

"And how does it feel to be a grandma?" she adds, nudging Martha with her shoulder.

Martha laughs. Her gaze turns to where Alexis rocks in her swing, eyes fixed on the flashing lights overhead.

"Oh, she's darling. It was a shock when he told me about her, I must admit. Richard does have a habit of sowing his wild oats on occasion, but-"

"Thank you, Mother," Rick calls from the kitchen. Kate can't help but wince at the strain, the tension in his tone. "Your thoughts on the subject are inspir-"

"If you had let me finish, I was going to say that I can't and won't judge, given that my son wouldn't be here if not for my own youthful indiscretions. Between you and me, kiddo, if I'm going to judge anyone, it's going to be the one who dropped her daughter off and left." Martha holds up her hands. "But since I absolutely prefer the fact that Alexis is with us instead of strangers, I can't even be too upset about that."

"I know what you mean," Kate agrees, looking back at Alexis. "So, you're staying here for a few days?"

"Or until Richard throws me out."

Kate laughs.

"My abode is technically still occupied with a renter for the time being, so I'm hoping it won't come to that, at least until they're gone and I'm able to move back home."

"Exactly when does their sublet end, Mother?" Rick asks, bringing a tray with cheese, crackers, and wine glasses to them.

"Don't you worry, you'll enjoy having me here when you start getting double the amount of sleep you've been getting for the last two months."

"I might not have been the best at math in school, but I know two times zero is still zero," he quips, squeezing onto the couch with them.

"Oh hush," Beckett murmurs, tapping her glass against his. "You get sleep when I'm here."

"True. Kate has been a life saver. She was with me the night Meredith brought Alexis and she saw how pathetic I was at first."

Kate shakes her head. "You weren't pathetic, you were overwhelmed. He's been a rock star, Martha. He just jumped right in, didn't look back. Sure, he's been a little weird at times – think of when he's researching, only on steroids – but he's done great so far. You should be proud of him," she insists, patting Rick's knee.

Rick's mother smiles, her face soft with affection.

"Oh, Darling, I am."

She chances a glance at her friend, finding him watching Alexis with a thoughtful expression. He's trying hard to appear unmoved by the praise, both from her and from Martha, but she knows better than anyone how much hearing the words means to him.

She squeezes his knee again. "How long has Alexis been in that thing?"

He jolts a little bit, a smile sliding over his lips. "About half an hour, maybe forty-five minutes. She loves it."

Kate grins. "I can tell. She looks like you when you get a new toy."

He chuckles, waving to Alexis when she looks past the entertainment of her swing and to them.

"You're okay, pumpkin," he says. "Keep swinging if you want."

"I'm surprised she's still awake," Kate remarks, sipping her wine. "I'm glad to see her, though," she adds, waving to the baby.

Alexis squirms in the swing, squawking after a second. Rick scoots off the couch and moves to slow the swing and lift Alexis from the seat.

"Bored now, huh? Or just wanting to see Kate and Grandma?" he looks up to Martha wrinkling her nose. "Nana?"

"Goodness no," Martha says, shaking her head. "Gram is… okay, I suppose. Though that also makes me feel old."

"You are," Rick teases, rubbing Alexis's back. "But Gram works just the same." He kisses his daughter's head. "Let's go sit with Gram and Kate and you can tell them how much you like watching the lights. You know, I'm thinking we should decorate for Christmas early."

Kate laughs. "Rick, it's May. That's not just early, that's obscene."

"She's right, kiddo. You'll get to experience Alexis's first Christmas in due time. Just put up some twinkling star lights if you want to amuse her and save Christmas magic for the intended season."

Rick sighs. "Okay, that's fair." To his daughter, he adds, "We'll just do Christmas in July, pumpkin, and we won't tell them."

Kate snickers, leaning over to kiss Alexis. "Of course you will. Hi, sweet girl. Did you and Monkey Bunkey like your swing? Yeah, I think you did."

She smooches Alexis again, remembering belatedly that Rick's mother probably wants to snuggle her granddaughter. "Sorry, Martha."

Martha waves her off. "I had time with her earlier, Dear. You're the one who could probably use some time with the baby at the end of a day.

Kate tilts her head. That's not too far off, honestly. She does frequently seek out the baby's warm weight and gentle breathing when she comes over after her shifts.

"That's okay, I can share her today." She grins, lifting Alexis from Rick's arm and blowing a raspberry on the baby's belly.

"Go see Gram, Alexis. Show her another one of your smiles."

Kate kisses Alexis's nose before passing her over. Martha takes her easily, pressing her cheek to the baby's and breathing her in.

"Such a sweet, sweet girl. Oh, I'm so happy you're here with us." Martha settles Alexis on her legs, rubbing the baby's belly.

Alexis's face cracks, offering her grandmother a gummy smile. Martha beams in return, kissing all over her granddaughter's face.

Kate turns to Rick, patting his knee. "So, what're we doing for dinner? I saw you making something when I walked in."

"You're staying?" Rick asks.

She nods. "If I'm welcome?"

He scoffs. "You were going to be taking some home even if you didn't eat it."

Beckett laughs. "I was, huh?"

Rick grins, tilting his head. "Did you expect anything less?"

"No, not really." She bumps him, leaning back into the couch cushions, releasing a quiet breath.

Rick drops back with her. "So, you closed your case, you said? How was it?"

"I'm glad it's over," she says. "I'm trying to close a few more before the end of the month."

He frowns a little, working through something in his head before he asks, "Is Montgomery giving you a hard time about your numbers again?"

She lifts a shoulder. "It's always our goal to close cases, Rick – or it's my goal. Montgomery does want our numbers up because 1PP wants our numbers up, but I just don't want to keep people waiting too much longer. Any longer than some of them already have."

He rubs her arm, squeezing her forearm gently. "I know."

She smiles nodding.

"Need any help? he offers, his smile sly.

"I think you've got your work cut out for you right here, buddy," she says. "You're a dad; you worry about being that right now."

"Right now… I can do that. But later?"

She sighs, waving him off. She knows he would jump at the chance if she gave it to him, she's just not convinced that giving it to him is the right thing to do.

"Ryan back yet?" he asks, cocking his head again.

"Not yet." The other detective has been working a case – or several, she's not quite sure which – with Narcotics over the last couple of months, leaving her team a man down. It's nothing she and Esposito can't handle (and, hell, she's done this job on her own before; she would be fine with it happening again), but not having the extra eyes and body does have its disadvantages, too.

"I'm okay, Rick," she insists off his look, knowing how he worries she might be using her current cases as a distraction or even a proxy for her mother's. "I'm here every other day, after all, you can see that for yourself."

He eyes her carefully, taking a moment before relenting. "Okay," he says, leaving it that. "And to answer your question, dinner is a chicken casserole that I found the recipe for while Alexis was napping earlier."

"Look at you, June Cleaver," she murmurs.

He laughs, lifting a shoulder. "I do what I can. And if it's terrible, we can order a pizza."

Kate grins.

* * *

The following week, she convinces Stegner to cover for her last hour on shift and changes clothes in the locker room so she doesn't have to run home before she meets Castle at the theater for his mother's show. As it is, she's about twenty minutes later than expected, and has to dodge the crowds spilling onto the block from the neighboring theater.

Of course, Rick is nowhere to be found when she steps up to their meeting point, which makes her wonder if he's already gone inside. If he has, she hopes he left her ticket at the box office.

Beckett lifts her phone to her ear, looking around as she waits. It rings and rings and rings before going to Rick's voicemail.

_"You've reached Richard Castle, lucky you-"_

Rolling her eyes, Kate waits until his ridiculous spiel ends. "Hey, it's me. I'm at the theater. Are you here already? Let me know; okay, bye."

"Kate!"

She spins, spotting her harried looking friend careening around people in his haste to get to her.

"Hey, I was just calling you. I thought I was late."

He huffs. "No, no, I'm sorry. I'm the one who's late. Alexis was fussy all day and didn't want to settle when the sitter got to my place. We had to walk and sing and snuggle a little. She still wasn't happy with me when I left, but at least she wasn't screaming anymore."

"Oh boy. I'm sorry, Rick." She rubs his arm. "Come on, let's go in and I'll buy you a drink or three. You look like you could use it."

Castle laughs, allowing her to lead him to the box office to collect their tickets before they head into the theater lobby. He smiles and nods in all the right places as they stand in the concessions line and chat, but she can tell he's preoccupied.

Reaching out, she squeezes his bicep. "Hey, she's going to be okay."

He exhales. "I know, I just… this is the first time I've ever left her with someone. And after Meredith dropped her off so unceremoniously, what if she thinks I did the same?"

"That's…" she starts, trying to decide if he's being over the top. "Rick, that's ridiculous. Alexis is little and this is just one night. She'll be fine. She knows you'll be coming back. Just relax or you're going to be upset all night long. And if you miss your mom's show because you're freaking out, she's never going to let you forget it."

That gets a laugh from him. "You're right. I will never hear the end of it if I bail on Mother's show."

She squeezes his arm, moving him when the line moves up. "Uh huh. So let's get our drinks and you can relax. Alexis will be just fine, and your sitter will call if she needs anything."

He nods again, lowering his chin. "Sorry, I know I'm a little–"

"Bit of a headcase right now?" she offers, quirking a grin. He laughs, conceding that.

"Yeah, little bit. But it's understandable."

She bumps her shoulder against his. "Would it help if I gave you a little tidbit about my last case."

He tilts his head, the corner of his lips quirking upward. "You know, I think it would."

Kate laughs. "Somehow, I knew that would cheer you up."

"Hearing your stories always – well, sometimes – cheers me up."

Shaking her head at him, she grins. He'll be fine soon enough but she'll make sure to distract him until he gets there.

* * *

They make it as far as intermission before Rick's every-five-minute phone check has him cursing softly.

"What's wrong?" she asks. She leans forward to see his phone screen, hoping to see what's gotten him so upset this time.

Rick fires off a text, lifting his phone to his ear a second later.

She nudges him. "Castle, what's going on? Is everything okay? Is it Alexis?"

"Alexis won't stop crying – apparently she was fine for a while and she fell asleep, but then she woke up and now she's inconsolable," he explains in a rushed breath, turning back to his phone when the babysitter picks up. "Katrina? Hi – oh wow, I can hear her from here. Okay, I'll be right there – I'm leaving now. No, no, don't worry about it. My lovely date and my mother will understand; Alexis comes first."

Kate scrubs a hand over his back, mouthing for him to go as the lights dim. "I'll tell your mom what happened," she adds, shooing him. "Call you later."

Rick nods, jumping to his feet. "Thanks," he says, rushing out of their row and heading toward the exit.

She emerges from the theater after the show to find a text with a picture of Alexis lying on Rick's chest, looking totally content. It's what she shows Martha at the stage door when she sees her to help explain Rick's absence.

"He thought you were wonderful in the first act," she promises. "He just couldn't stay and leave Alexis to cry with Katrina."

Martha smiles, waving her apologies away. "I'm just glad that you were able to stay, Darling. Thank you."

"Of course, Martha. You were amazing and the show was fantastic. I'm glad I had the chance to see it."

Rick's mother beams, pecking her cheeks. "Thank you, Kate. Now, how would you like to go live it up with the cast? I can get you an 'in' you know."

Beckett laughs. "As much as I appreciate the invitation, I have to be at the precinct early tomorrow."

"Ah well, better luck next time."

They share a grin.

"I told Rick I would call him, so I'll make sure he knows not to wait up for you," she adds, winking.

Martha grins. "This is why I like you, kiddo."

She squeezes Martha's hand quickly, backing away as another well-wisher nears. They manage a quick wave when Kate finally departs, before she heads toward the subway to make her way home for the night.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! I'm so grateful for everyone who has expressed excitement and offered kind words and encouragement with every chapter, I truly cannot say that enough._

_Until next chapter!_


End file.
